corazones oscuros
by Casandra-Siel-Baster
Summary: su amo estaba vivo y estaba junto a una cadena, buscando los recuerdos de esta, todo eso y mas lo sabia Gilbert ¿pero a que precio? se preguntaba, a su amo no le importaba la deprecion en la que estaba, asi su vida era hasta la llegada de Negrura


hol**a este es mi primer fic de pandora hearts y la historia gira en torno a gilbert (no me gusta como lo tratan en el anime), por eso esta historia seria como un especie de final alternativoo al anime PANDORA HEARTS QUE POR CIERTO NO PERTENESE, ESTE FIC NO ESTA HECHO CON FINES DE LUCRO SOLO ES DE FANS PARA FANS :) **

**EN FIN DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESEPTO ROSA DE NEGRURA, QUE ES UN PERSONAJE DE MI PROPIA INVENCION Y PORSUPUESTO SI LES GUSTO EL FIC Y DESEAN QUE LO CONTINUE COMENTEN!**

Una mezcla de melancolia y desesperacion

Es irónico pero a la vez satisfactorio saber que mi amo esta vivo, ¿pero a que precio? – Bajó la vista tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que salían de sus dorados ojos – 10 años han pasado, 10 años desperdiciados, Break tenia razón debí haberlo escuchado, mi vida ahora es vacía y sin sentido

Sus ojos solo mostraban tristeza y una gran melancolía, era obvio que estaba sufriendo por la falta de lealtad, sin duda era injusto había perdido 10 años de su vida en un noble propósito que nunca fue valorado

Predio un cigarrillo y se lo llevo lentamente a su boca sabiendo que era el ultimo que probaría en tan corto lapsus de tiempo al que llaman vida – será lo ultimo, ojala me hubiera despedido de Aída y Eliot, no importa de todas formas terminara igual – enrosco una soga alrededor de su blanquecino cuello – que mis rencores se vallan con mi muerte y acecinen a mis enemigos – recito dejándose caer en búsqueda de su muerte

Antes de que tan solo hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar la luna lo atrapo con su resplandor

¿Como as podido renunciar?, se que tu vida es dura y lo a sido durante 10 años, pero ahora estoy aquí, me tardo mucho romper el sello que me has dejado, pero tu sentimientos me han avivado— recito una triste voz

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí?— mas lagrimas fueron derramadas por ambos— ¿dime que haces? Y ¿Quién eres? Te lo suplico con lo que me queda de alma que me respondas— mas lagrimas salieron como si ya se conocieran

Soy tu lamento, en que marcaste en el espejo de plata con el símbolo de una rosa negra tallada a mano, tal fue tu deseo que cobro vida creándome— se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de su amo— fue tan amable al darme vida con un espejo un par de lamentos, se todas las penurias que has pasado y lo he sentido, a sido duro por eso escape de mi encierro quería hacerles pagar por lo que te hicieron— susurro débilmente

Se me haces familiar, pero por favor no lo intentes— soltó la soga de su cuello— caerás en locura como yo lo he hecho, mientras mas años de lealtad mas fuerte será la caída—

La tomo en brazos y la llevo en brazos hasta la cama de su habitación

Muy fuerte debió haber sido tu empeño, deje un gran sello al negar mis lamentos—la cubrió con una fina sabana de seda— es una antigua leyenda la que cuando uno tiene un deseo muy grande y lo estampa en el arte este cobrara vida, no creí que fuera cierto, pero eres la prueba viviente que tengo que afrontar mis penurias— la acurruco entre cojines y sabanas, ya dispuesto a retirarse— buenas noches

Un suave tirón en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo voltear asía la chica de su lamento, que con la mira fija en el suplicaba aun un sentimiento

Gilbert aun no os he— vacilo impetuosamente, sonrojándose mutuamente— lo siento mucho amo no debí llamarlo por su nombre es una falta de…

Yo no soy tu amo, tu eres libre— se acerco a su rostro para contemplarla mejor— llámame como quieras, Gilbert, Raven, — se acerco aun mas hasta casi rozar sus labios— o simplemente Gil

Sus labios se toparon en un calido beso que expresaba las tristezas, lamentos y hostilidades de la vida que habían sufrido, ambos como uno solo de hecho así eran sus sentimientos uno era parte del otro y el otro parte uno

Lo sisiento — tartamudeo torpemente— Gil yo no debí acércame tanto

Me has llamado Gil, pero yo no se como llamarte, "Lamento" no es un buen nombre para un chica tan bella como tu— le aseguro con una triste sonrisa

Mi nombre, mas bien el que me has dejado es rosa de negrura, ese es el nombre que ha quedado en el espejo, el que…

La interrupción menos deseada para ambos ocurrió en tan emotivo momento donde el tiempo parecía detenerse

Cabeza de algas quiero carne ahora mismo— entro descaradamente dando un fuerte portazo con la débil puerta de marfil— eres un pervertido y un estupido aparte de un holgazán— ver a Rosa de Negrura en el regazo de tan incompetente sirviente, a su forma de ver, le causo un asco incomprensible para ella hasta ese día — eres un pervertido y esto solamente lo refuerza, como yo…

El amenazador filo de una espada larga la interrumpió, por unos cortos segundos la dejo en blanco

¿te atreves a desafiar a B-Ravit? Insignificante escoria— rió sin respuesta alguna, Negrura no daba ningún signo de temor en sus plateados ojos

Te aniquilare insignificancia, conocerás la furia de B-Rabbit — nada ocurrió no estaba Oz para liberar su poder y después de tales palabras Gilbert no liberaría su poder

Torpe decisión muy soberbia y poco pensamiento, en fin el filo de la espada le causo un corte en el hombro, corte que causaba dolor y agonía, aquello era solo una muestra ahora al partiría en dos

Negrura detente no es el momento, cuando tengan que pagar serán todos a la vez— le ordeno Gil con suavidad en su voz

Instantáneamente desistió en el ataque, dejo su espada, se lanzo a los brazos de su amo donde se hecho a llorar con suaves lamentos y gemidos

Con la sangre en el pecho y en todo el rostro empezó su griterío el indeseado conejo— ¿como se atreve a hacerme esto? A herirme, todo es tu culpa cabeza de algas debiste controlar a la salvaje desde un principio y…

Lárgate—

No eres nadie para ordenármelo— se quejo indignada

Lárgate—la apunto con su pistola— o me arrepentiré de lo que he dicho

Pero…—

Lárgate— esta vez el mensaje era sombrío, penetrante y amenazador, dicho en un tono indiferente y rencoroso

La cadena más no pudo hacer, tuvo que retirarse le habían derrotado, serró suavemente la puerta tras de si como nunca antes lo había hecho

El tiempo transcurrió lento tan lento que los minutos ya eran horas, sin duda el tiempo era interminable para los dos que aun se consolaban uno al otro en tan solitaria habitación

Estas bien Negrura— le pregunto entre lagrimas— ¿también sientes dolor en tu alma? Aunque somos desconocidos conocemos los dolores del otro a la perfección si no me equivoco—

En nada de lo que has dicho te equivocas, estoy sufriendo pero tu presencia me llena de paz— trato de regalarle una sonrisa, que no fue capas de completar

Gilvert sabia que el sufrimiento era largo y doloroso, pero era más fácil enfrentarlo con alguien que hacerlo solo, aquello le hizo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose más a negrura

Lo siento por haberte atado a este desconsuelo—

Gil tengo mas deseos de otros a los que he olvidado por ti, he visto tu sacrificio y tu tristeza ya por mucho tiempo, solo deseo hacerte feliz— aclaro acariciando la azabache cabellera de su amo

Volvió a tomarla en brazos, para dejarla en la cama, acurrucada entre cojines, pero esta se aferro fuertemente al el, el sufrimiento ya era mucho e insoportable, tampoco deseaba soltarla, por lo que se acurruco junto a ella esperando que cayera rendida ante el sueño, para poder soltarla

Fue inútil en cansancio le estremeció el cuerpo, tenia sueño y aquel lecho era calido y acogedor, por lo que callo rendido, pero antes de entregarse a Morfeo en dios del sueño un pensamiento traspaso su mente— Negrura esta muy lastimada, por causa de del encuentro con el estupido conejo, ella quiere hacerme feliz, pero mientras estemos bajó este techo, el de los Bezarius, no se lograra nada, le pediré un poco de dinero a Vicent, de todas maneras el es mi hermano uno de los poco que quiere que yo sea feliz. Toda había es muy pronto para enfrentar a esa tristeza, primero curaremos nuestras heridas uno al otro, pero en un lugar muy lejano a este techo— después callo rendido ante su inmenso cansancio

**Este es mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts, por si las dudas este fic no contiene ni lemon, ni hentai, ni yaoi, para que no malinterpreten las situaciones del fic**


End file.
